Austin & Ally
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: Laura confronts Ross on his attitude towards Austin & Ally.


No matter how many times she heard the songs, Christmas music never got old – even in September. As the cast and crew of _Austin & Ally_ began to disperse from the studio, the jingles were playing endlessly, Kevin and Heath's comical foreshadowing for the episode they were shooting this week.

Laura loved Christmas. It was always her favourite holiday because she could buy things for her friends and family and help her father cook the meals and trim the turkey. But unfortunately, school had just started and the closest thing to a holiday the world had at the moment was Halloween, still so many days away.

At lunch, even though Ross was preoccupied with his phone calls and Twitter updates with his family because of Louder's release, the four of them managed a quick and fun McDonalds trip. They blasted the album with the windows down and laughed together as they always did.

At one point, they had gotten their food and pulled in to the a remote parking lot – away from any stalking fans – and parked the car, eating and singing. When Laura's favourite song played, she told Ross to turn it up and the two of them sang together while Calum and Raini ate.

_If I Can't Be With You_ was definitely her new favourite song, _Here Comes Forever_ a close second. She loved love songs. She was painfully aware of the fact that she was singing it with her friend / on-screen boyfriend. She dismissed the thoughts.

She took a few pictures with Raini before they headed back to the studio and around 7 pm she bid farewell to her friends and headed to her car, putting her iPod on full blast to _What Do I Have To Do_ and slipping in her ear buds. She gets in her car and turns it on, sending a quick tweet to the Twitter-verse to let her 500,000+ fans know she was alive and happy.

She almost screams when her song ends and she hears a knock at the car window. She pulls the buds out, her hand gripped to her chest in fear. She sees Ross and rolls the window down.

"Shit," he says. "What's wrong?"

"You scared me," she breathes.

"Aw, sorry," he says genuinely. "I just came to give you your phone charger, you left it in my dressing room." He hands it to her.

"Oh, thanks!" She puts it in her bag and Ross notices the song playing on her iPod.

He smirks. "You like R5, eh?" He leans against her car.

She smiles her all-knowing grin. "You know I do, Ross." She nods towards the passenger seat. "Get in. We'll go to Get Shaved."

His eyes light up. "Really? You don't have press or photoshoots or the desperate need to bond with your Twitter followers?" he teases as he hops in.

"At least I interact with mine. I don't think I'm too good for the people who got me to half a million."

"Hey!" he exclaims. "I don't think I'm too good for mine. But there are a million of them. I hate trying to respond to them. I feel like I disappoint them when I only respond to certain ones. And lots of them only tweet about Raura. It's hard to respond to that."

"I know. But you have to laugh it off," she says softly, pulling out of the studio lot. "I'm not unfamiliar with the whole ordeal. I feel like people push it on me more because I reverse the tweet. They say 'look at this picture' and show one of us kissing and I reply with something vague like 'Austin and Ally are so perfect for each other'. It makes them happy that I respond. I don't want to make them sad."

"You don't owe your life to them. You don't have to explain your every move, Laura." He grabs her hand from her lap.

She smiles and pulls it away from placing it on his cheek. "I know. But I have to make up for the fact that you don't care." She frowns slightly before refocusing her attention to the road.

He stares in shock. "What do you mean I don't care?" he demands.

"I know that R5 is your priority, Ross, and that's okay. But even the fans of noticed that you don't tweet much about _Austin & Ally_. It looks like you don't care. It looks like you don't want to be around us." She peers at him from the side and sees a torn look.

"I love you guys," he says quietly.

"I know. We love you, too. Just – do me a favour, alright? Live tweet the finale." She smiles hopefully at him.

He nods quickly. "Yes. Okay. I will." He grins.

* * *

_Haha the Teen Vampire Movie genre was one of my favorites to shoot :D #AustinAndAlly_, Laura tweets during the new episode.

She giggles with Raini over Skype that Sunday evening.

She watches as the part she knew everyone was waiting for – the kiss – quickly approaches. She watches as their lips touch, recalling the moments vividly, as the shot took five takes. She blushes slightly at the memories. It wasn't awkward at all, thankfully. It was a good kiss though. They were _all _good kisses. On the last take, it was a little more... realistic, you could say. It turned in to a real kiss. It was all in good fun, though. She laughed at the thought.

She tweeted about the kiss and moved on as the episode came to a close. She noticed Raini giggling. "What's up?" she asked the pixelated feed.

"Nothing," Raini brushed off.

She squints. "Mhm."

Just then, a text comes in.

_Incoming: Ross_

_ Good episode._

_**You watched it?**_ she types back.

_Incoming: Ross_

_ Yeah, we all did. :)_

_**Why didn't you tweet?**_

_Incoming: Ross_

_ Who says I won't? ;)_

_**Oh.**_

_Incoming: Ross_

_ Heh._

She checks her Twitter feed and replies to the fans, most of them relatively familiar. Just then, she notices a tweet from Riker.

_ riker5:Did you see rossR5's shoes when he was a vampire? Hahaha #AustinAndAlly_

She grins, then frowns. "Funny how he tweets but the actual cast member doesn't," she mutters.

"What?" Raini asks.

"Nothing," she quickly dismisses, chuckling.

There's a response that catches her eye.

_ rossR5: Big shoes... Big socks. " rikerr5: Did you see rossR5's shoes when he was a vampire? Hahaha #AustinAndAlly_

She smiles widely at her costars dirty joke. _He's like a small child that got away with one bad thing and is testing his limit_, she thinks. _At least he's tweeting._

* * *

On Monday the next week, she greets him with a surprise hug. He wraps his arms around her, shocked, as her small figured encases his waist. He puts one hand on her back and one on her head.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank _you_," he replies.

She leans away, taken aback. "For what?" she wonders.

"For telling me straight up I've been a douche bag. I needed it."

She grins and hugs him again.

A flash startles them and they see Raini and Calum with their cameras out. "Instagram," they announce together.

He rolls his eyes and shrugs. "May as well give them _something_."

He squeezes her tighter.

* * *

"It's Halloween on Thursday so for our Tuesday theme day, come dressed in a costume or something," Kevin says to everyone.

"Don't tell others, so it's a surprise," Heath finishes.

Laura and Raini squeal together as ideas spark their attention.

"What are you going to be?" Calum asks Ross.

"I don't know," he says, thinking. "I came as Romeo last year so I need something new this year. Hey, wait – I can't tell you!" He shoots Calum a playful glare.

Laura didn't know what she wanted to be, but since Romeo wasn't going to make an appearance on set this year, if she came as Juliet, there wouldn't be any awkwardness. Maybe that's what she'd be.

* * *

Tuesday was going to be a busy day on set.

Ross tweeted about being excited for costume day on set, receiving about a gazillion tweets enthusing about the fact he tweeted about _A&A_ and a gazillion others saying 'take a picture with Laura' or 'take a picture with the cast'. There were a couple that were begging for Coss pictures. He loved those people. They're so fun and different.

Laura tweeted about being excited that day, too.

The fans? Emotionally unstable (as always).

When Laura walked in, fixing her Juliet makeup, she was welcomed – rather horribly – by a zombie crew member. She was startled, but wasn't scared.

She headed to her dressing room to fix her costume. Today was only the table read anyway, so she wouldn't have to change until the end of the day. She looked really pretty and was proud of her makeshift outfit.

There's a knock on her door and Raini walks in, dressed as a Zalien. A _Zalien, _then followed by Calum – _also _a Zalien.

"Oh my god," she says, annoyed and amused at the same time.

"_Really?_" Calum sighs, laughing. "We're too alike."

She nods. She sees Laura. "_You_ look gorgeous," she says matter-of-factly.

"Aw, thanks. You guys are funny."

"Have you seen Ross yet?"

"Nope."

There's another knock on the door and Ross walks in, adjusting his hat.

_No way,_ Laura thinks. _He's Romeo again._

He looks at her and panics. "Oops."

She just bursts in to a fit of laughter. Oops.

"Pictures," Garron says, walking in. "I _have _to take a picture of you guys. You match."

Ross notices Calum and Raini and laughs. Only the four of them would take Halloween and turn it in to this.

They all smile for the camera.

* * *

_I can't believe it,_ Ross tweets, nudging Laura's side as he does. As promised, he's live tweeting, the four of them watching the finale at the studio in Calum's dressing room.

_I know rossR5, what will Ally do? _She replies.

_I don't know! lauramarano_

_ I do! lauramarano rossR5, _Raini pipes in.

_Me too, raini_rodriguez lauramarano rossR5, _Calum announces.

_Shh, guys! Don't spoil it! I haven't seen this episode. calumworthy lauramarano raini_rodriguez, _Ross jokes.

The four of them laugh and throw popcorn at each other as the episode reaches it's dramatic peak.

Laura turns to her left and looks up at Ross. "Thank you," she whispered. She leans up to kiss him and he unconsciously leans down. She pulls him in to a hug.

"Thank _you_."


End file.
